Szadek
Szadek was a blue-black aligned psychic vampire and the parun and original Guildmaster of House Dimir. Szadek was the mastermind behind the Guildpact and the plot to destroy it during the Decamillenial. Forming the Guildpact When the endless war between the factions that would become the guilds came to a complete standstill Szadek came forward and proposed the Guildpact. Szadek and the other paruns crafted the Guildpact and signed it. A provision in the Guildpact forbade the other paruns from revealing Szadek’s presence and involvement with the Guildpact further concealing the vampire’s existence. All was not how it seemed, Szadek wanted to gain complete control over the plane of Ravnica and he would be able to do so by breaking the Guildpact. Szadek’s plan was laid out and planned for millennia and, when the time was right, it would be revealed. The Decamillenial Before the Decamillenial Szadek made an alliance with the matka of the Devkarin elves of the Golgari Swarm Savra. Together they freed the Golgari parun Svogthir so he could defeat the Sisters of Stone Death who were the current Guildmasters. After Savra betrayed Svogthir and took the position of Guildmaster for herself she began the next part of Szadek’s plan which involved replacing leaders within the Boros Legion with lupul and aligning with the Selesnya Conclave and gain their favor. It was when Savra was promoted to a member of the Chorus of the Conclave that Szadek’s true intentions came to light, he had used her to get close to the Conclave and her death would weaken the guild. It was through Savra’s death Szadek would be able to get close to Mat'selesnya, the parun of the Selesnya Conclave. Szadek snapped Savra’s neck and attacked Vitu-Ghazi. Szadek’s plan was thwarted by Agrus Kos and Jarad and was arrested by Kos. In arresting Szadek Agrus had unwittingly broke the Guildpact and played right into the hands of Grand Arbiter Augustin IV of the Azorius Senate. Augustin had anticipated Szadek’s plan and wanted to use the breaking of the Guildpact to have the Azorius Senate seize control of Ravnica. Afterlife Augustin visited Szadek in his Azorius jail cell and pulled his soul from his body and sent it to Agyrem where he began amassing a large spectral army. The Boros, under the command of Razia parun and Guildmaster of the Boros Legion, tracked Szadek to Agyrem and flew Parhelion into the district where it quickly was besieged by Szadek and his spectral army. In the resulting battle most of the Boros angels were slain and Szadek impaled Razia with her own sword. Szadek flew Parhelion out of Agyrem and crashed it into Prahv the Azorius Guildhall where Augustin had been revealed to be the real architect behind the breaking of the Guildpact. The spirit of the now deceased Agrus Kos entered the ruins of the downed Parhelion and found Szadek in the control room where he captured him in a grounder, a device meant to trap spirits. When he returned to Prahv he discovered that Augustin had moved to put Ravnica under martial law with himself in charge. Kos threw the grounder at Augustin causing it to break and release the spirit of Szadek who quickly took revenge on Augustin by tearing his soul from his body and devoured it. Szadek’s spirit was then banished to Agryem where it would be trapped. Communing with Lazav With it’s leader gone House Dimir quickly fell into ruins, Duskmantle was put under surveillance and the new non-magical Guildpact would not recognize it as an official guild. House Dimir would soon find a new leader in Lazav, a mysterious shape shifter who claimed he communed with the spirit of Szadek to obtain his knowledge on how to lead the guild. In-Game References Represented in the Following Cards Szadek, Lord of Secrets Quoted or Referred To Cerulean Sphinx Glimpse the Unthinkable Infiltrator‘s Magemark Seal of Doom Shadow of Doubt Wit‘s End Category:Vampire Category:Spirit Category:House Dimir Category:Ravnica Storyline